A Mother's Love
by Lucicelo
Summary: Kurosaki Kasane's sudden will to protect her newborn daughter changed the direction of the Kurosaki family forever.
1. A split second decision

**_A/N: _****_This was more or less a fix it for the Kurosaki family and for Hisoka to have two female influences who cherished him. _****_Kasane and Hisoka I manage to survive the first week of Hisoka I's life. I ended up changing Hisoka I's name to Hisano. There is no way I'm changing Hisoka's name since it is established and people would get confused af lmao I also wanted to paint a more loving Nagare who indeed cherished his betrothed and his first born._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Lucicelo_**

* * *

**Chapter: A ****split second decision...**

The moment Kasane heard the midwife announce the birth of a daughter, her stomach _dropped_. Her initial relief of the sudden stop to her pain changed into immense panic. The Kurosaki family demanded an _heir_. Despite the fact her husband was the spare, the_ second choice_, a daughter did _nothing_ for their family. The main line _didn't_ sire _daughters_. Yet, the evidence to the contrary was placed on her chest. A whining bundle that captured her heart.

Gazing down at her child, Kasane saw scatters of sandy blond hair. Nagare's hair color. The physical proof of her child inheriting features of the Kurosaki family. She would have loved to have a dark haired daughter, but Nagare whispered a desire for their child to have his features. He got his wish.

She hoped he returned soon from his work trip to meet their first child. The inopportune time came in the worst possible moment. Nagare wanted to remain at the manor to hear the news of the impending birth. Work obligations forced him out of the manor home and into negotiations which took far too long to return on time. He expressed his devastation through the phone.

In the end, Nagare missed the birth of his first child.

Kasane kept in the desire to weep.

Encasing her daughter in a tender hold, she heard the midwife inform her to deliver the placenta. Holding her daughter tight in her arms, Kasane delivered the placenta. She kept her lips pressed against her baby's bloody forehead and ignored her delicate cries. Her hands trembled from the fear of any of the Kurosaki family coming in to know the sex of her child.

She recalled the whispers of the elderly Kurosaki family members who wanted a _son_. The elders sent her teas, food, any wives tales folly to _encourage_ a son. She ate the healthier alternatives, but kept to the diet given to her through the family doctor. Doctor Kanno made sure to inform her of the best foods and activity for her to do in order to keep her body from weakening in her state.

Her distrust became apparent from their dismissal of her voicing her want of a daughter. No one would hear of it. It was _blasphemy_ in the family to speak of a daughter. Almost like a _curse_.

Their commentary didn't stop her from naming her future daughter, Hisano.

A name she placed upon her newborn daughter.

As the midwife helped Kasane onto her bottom, staff members entered inside to retrieve the sheets. They cleaned her lower half and saw no need to call a doctor for stitches. To her luck, she didn't tear too much to warrant a doctor's visit. Kasane listened with half an ear, she rather wanted Doctor Kanno to attend to her. These midwives were employed through the Kurosaki family. Yet, there was _no time_ to call him.

Her instincts blared at her to protect her child. None of them inspired trust from her. All of them offered no comfort, but an insistence to birth her child. Their announcement of a daughter brought out a disappointed sigh from the lead midwife. One of the other women left the room, almost bolting down the hall to speak the news to the family.

Oh, her burden of birthing a daughter would come soon.

The lead midwife's cajoling, _fake_, voice broke Kasane from her thoughts. "Lady Kasane, let me take your-"

"_No_." Kasane snapped. Almost hiding her baby from the woman's sight, she commanded. "I desire to remain with my child. You may leave us."

She knelt beside her, insisting through her tone and voice. "You need to _rest_. It is _no_ issue for another person to look after the little one."

The midwife's strained smile was apparent in Kasane's opinion. Many women kept their children to their side, slept with them in their arms. In fact, her cousins made sure to keep their child in their sights. The danger of envious family members was apparent in their circles. None of them wanted someone else to have a chance of hurting their legacy.

She didn't understand this woman's _insistent_ need to take Hisano from her arms.

"I will rest with her in my arms. In case she becomes hungry, I shall feed her myself. Nagare has yet to hold her in his arms. I have no need for someone else to touch _my child_." Kasane narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Leave us_. Now._"

"My lady-"

Kasane snapped, almost spitting fire into her demand. "Are you misunderstanding _my_ orders? You are _dismissed_."

The woman got up from her knelt position and bolted out of the door.

Kasane's chest heaved as she let herself relax on her futon bed. Glancing down at her daughter, she realized her eyes were open. She saw a pair of dark green, maybe brown eyes. Even through the sudden madness, Hisano remained attentive and observant.

These traits would serve her well in the future.

* * *

Pressing her daughter against her breast, Kasane watched in fascination as Hisano suckled. The whole time she carried Hisano, she imagined herself cradling her little form and staring at her adorable face. A day passed since her birth and Kasane still spent countless minutes just _looking_ at her. After all the pain, the result came in the child in her arms, relying on _her_ for survival.

She changed into a comfortable cotton yukata and dressed Hisano in her own little kimono. She picked one with neutral yellow tones and a stripe design. In her purchases, she made sure to not stick to colors which indicated a boy or a girl. With the custom of giving the parents gifts after the first month of a child's birth, she had leeway in dressing her own child.

In a span of two days, she let no one else but her doctor enter her room.

Throughout their checkup, he checked her vitals before checking her lower half. He assured her of the lack of tearing just as the midwives told her.

Once he finished her physical examination, he began asking her different questions over her state of mind and feelings over her child. She was stunned at his _thorough_ check up. Of course, she answered with honesty and admitted her disappointment of Nagare's absence. Otherwise, she was fine and he seemed to agree with her.

Afterwards, Doctor Kanno looked over her daughter with a sharp eye. He pinched and prodded Hisano to test her reflexes and alertness. Hisano passed _every_ single test given to her. Hisano was born healthy with a good set of lungs. A daughter remained alive in the main branch.

Kasane imagined her father-in-law and his family's ire at Hisano's presence. She represented a change in the tide of the family. After sixteen generations, the string of first born sons was _broken_.

_**Tbc**_


	2. Presentation

**Chapter: Presentation**

"You have a daughter, Nagare." Kasane informed him with a soft whisper.

Nagare fell to his knees, almost rough in his entry, but didn't flinch due to his focused stare on their daughter. He reached out his hand to caress her soft curls. She mewed from the sudden contact, but went back to sleep into Kasane's chest. His eyes softened at the sight of his child. The product of his love for Kasane. His beloved wife.

"She's _beautiful_." Nagare revered their daughter as he ran his finger over her features. First her forehead, her little nose and then her lips. "Have you named her?"

Seeing the love pouring out of Nagare's entire being, Kasane blinked back tears on her answer. "Hisano."

"Hmm." Nagare nodded in approval. "Perfect." Staring back at his wife, Nagare noted her teary eyes. "Kasane? Is something the matter?"

Kasane sniffled. "I'm so sorry."

Nagare wiped away the tears that escaped Kasane's eyes, "What is the matter? Are you in pain?"

"No. I-I failed in giving you a son." Kasane leaned into his hand. "I was afraid you would be disappointed. You kept on voicing your desire for a son. And here you are, happy at the fact she was born."

"I'm _not_ disappointed. Any child coming from you isn't unwanted. I have waited nine long months to meet our child. Now, she's _here_." Nagare comforted her. "In any case, I'm not the future master, Iwao _will_ get it. His boastfulness has risen the more time has passed. Married with a possible child in the horizon. He will cease his taunting soon."

Kasane smiled at his comments, but hid her worry of the possibility of becoming Lady Kurosaki. Voicing her distain of having such a heavy title would turn back against herself and Nagare. Nagare already suffered scathing comments from his father and elder brother. She couldn't make it any worse than before she married him. Best to keep those thoughts in between them in the privacy of their wing in the manor.

Ever since Iwao married his wife, no news came from them having conceived. She prayed every single night for Risako to become pregnant to lessen the strains between family members. As the eldest, Iwao should have married and conceived the first grandchild. The new heir. Yet, he waited years past his prime to find a proper wife and work on creating a son. Iwao didn't follow Master Kurosaki's demands and went along with his own plans.

As a result, Nagare beat him in becoming a husband and a father. She imagined Risako and Iwao gritting their teeth in fury. Their lack of fertility became apparent to different family members who badgered them for children. Inside her mind, she relished when Nagare one-upped Iwao. The wretch never failed in voicing his opinion about her and Nagare. As a proper lady, she bit her tongue and bided her time.

Such sour men didn't deserve rewards, but _retribution_. In time, he would reap the results of his apparent superiority.

"Yet, he shows no mercy in insulting us." Kasane rocked Hisano. "He may rise on the occasion to humiliate us in front of the family once he gets his _rightful_ title."

Nagare sighed. "I'm used to his cold words. Half the time, I listen with one ear and filter his insults. _You_ don't deserve his vitriol."

"_You_ don't either." Kasane stated.

Nagare lifted one of her hands and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. "You would be the first to say so."

To push away any thoughts of Iwao's callousness, Kasane informed her husband. "Hisano needs her father bonding time." She took back her hand and pulled down Nagare's yukata, exposing his bare chest to her view. "She needs skin to skin contact. I did more than enough throughout the night and during her feedings. She has to _recognize_ her father."

Nagare blushed at her sudden brash actions. "Kasane!" He stage whispered as he peered at the door. "What if the staff comes into our rooms?"

"I scared them off. Not that I meant to, but my tone was more than enough to warn them away from our rooms." Kasane shrugged her shoulders. "The midwives angered me with their disobedience. They wanted to take away _our_ daughter, Nagare."

Knowing of her hidden fiery spirit, Nagare reached out his arms and Kasane moved Hisano onto his chest. Cradling Hisano close, Nagare inquired. "Where was Doctor Kanno?"

"There was _no_ time to call him." Kasane exposed more of Nagare's chest through shuffling down his yukata down his torso. "My _sixteen_ hours of labor gave no time to call him to aid me."

Nagare stiffened in place. "_Who_ attended you?"

Kasane said. "Midwives hired through the family."

Nagare's jaw snapped. "Have they... disobeyed you in any other sense of the word?"

She sighed. "No more than before. I am but a second son's wife. My opinions are not seen as valid as Risako's input. In any case, my sudden barricade into our rooms _pushed_ Master Kurosaki to send for Doctor Kanno. _No one_ else has met our child yet."

Kasane moved Hisano into a proper position and placed her on his chest. Nagare was quick to hold her and cradled her close. Sitting back, she watched Nagare stare down at Hisano with utter bliss.

Nagare rubbed his hand down Hisano's back and hummed. "Has father seen her?"

"No," Kasane shook her head, "I made sure to shield her from view before Doctor Kanno arrived. I'm sure we will receive a reprimand from Master Kurosaki for my _irrational_ actions." She scooted closer to Nagare. "Then again, a new mother going through a harsh labor gets _some_ leniency."

Nagare nodded his head. "Yes... father was more or less commenting on those lines. My own mother snapped at anyone who attempted to touch Iwao or myself when we were born. Your behavior is excused for this moment. I think...father saw a protectiveness that will serve well in keeping our future son alive." He nuzzled his cheek against Hisano's soft curls. "I don't care for his nonsense, but you are safe from his comments."

"For now." Kasane sighed.

_**Tbc**_


	3. First Meeting

**Chapter: First meeting...**

The introduction of Kurosaki Hisano came with a tenseness that laid heavy in the main entertainment room.

Many of the elders whispered among one another about the fact that a daughter _survived_. Their lifelong belief of the main branch not siring daughters, shattered before their eyes. Hisano lived after a month and her screams indicated her alive status.

Nagare wore his best yukata, not at all deterred by the lack of reception from his own family. He stood beside Kasane, who always dressed _impeccably_, as she held their daughter. Ever since Kasane birthed Hisano, she let no one other than a select few go anywhere near her. After a month in self isolation, Kasane appeared radiant and beamed with _blinding_ joy. Seeing his wife tend to their daughter made him fall in love with her all over again. As he expected, she became an attentive mother.

The fact he introduced his family to his child was a _privilege_. If anything else, he went through such a public display to shove Hisano's health and alertness to the forefront. His beautiful daughter remained well behaved as she went from peeking at members of the family to hiding her face into Kasane's chest.

Iwao and Risako grimaced at the sight of his daughter. Their visual distaste _irritated_ Nagare. Her cuteness was unbeatable in his eyes. In any case, the pair remained _childless_. They rebelled against their duties. He did his part, it was _their_ turn to fulfill their obligations.

As if Hisano sensed their _awful_ attitude, she let out a _deafening_ wail. Iwao jumped back, knocking Risako into another relative. Kasane hurried to soothe their child while Nagare lead his brother and his wife away.

Inside of his mind, Nagare laughed at his brother's startled reaction.

Served him right.

When he returned to Kasane's side, his father stopped before them. To his relief, his father didn't sneer or voice his disappointment in Hisano. In fact, his father nodded once before he retreated to the drink table before the naming ceremony began. His mother arrived next.

Kasane kept a hand on Hisano's chest as she tipped her head to her mother-in-law. Kurosaki Yukina. Decked out in a _new_ beautiful yukata, Yukina nodded in approval at the sight of a plump and alert grandchild. They exchanged quick words, Yukina offered advice in child rearing that Kasane politely accepted.

Kasane knew the truth of Yukina's involvement in her sons lives which made her advice _useless_.

Yukina presented herself during family events and _rarely_ appeared outside of these parties. Kasane realized the obvious hatred between her mother and father-in-law on the day of her wedding. She caught Yukina slapping Kai's hand away from her waist when they thought everyone left their sights.

At first, she felt pity for the pair. Of course, not all arranged marriages ended in romance. Her own parents transitioned into fondness after _decades_ of marriage. Both of them remained faithful and respected one another. She didn't think she ever heard them argue in front of her.

Kai and Yukina didn't show _any_ remote feelings of fondness. They despised one another with a passion that _rivaled_ the deepest love.

She spoke about her concerns with Nagare, who assured her of the _normalcy_ of his parents relationship. He grew _accustomed_ to his cold and distant parents. Their best days happened when his parents didn't stick in the same room for an extended amount of time.

In any case, he didn't question their private business.

After Yukina left them, Kasane's parents stopped before them. Rui stood right beside their parents as she looked at Hisano at a distance. Despite her reserved nature, Kasane saw the fond smile on her face when she first laid eyes on her niece.

The Inoue family's reaction caused the Kurosaki family to fidget in _awkwardness_.

Her parents cooed over her child, _thrilled_ at having another princess to _spoil_. They complimented Nagare for having _strong_ genes to have overtaken their daughter's dark hair and brown eyes. Her father chimed positivity over her physical health while her mother complimented Hisano's bright _green_ eyes. When Rui got closer, she congratulated Kasane with a genuine smile.

The Inoue family made the event go _faster_.

Their bright and lively energy caused a shift in the room. Kasane thanked the heavens for her parents taking time out of their day to attend Hisano's party. Without them, time would have slowed down to an _unbearable_ level. She recalled previous Kurosaki family parties and _shivered_ at the memories.

Once the event ended, Master and Lady Kurosaki took care of guiding the guests through the front gates. After saying goodbye to a good amount of people, Kasane and Nagare dismissed themselves. As they fast walked through the manor, Kasane made sure she kept a good grip on her child to prevent any strain on her delicate neck. Nagare kept a hand on her waist to slow himself down to follow Kasane's pace.

When Nagare shut the door to their room, they let their shoulders drop. They breathed out the anxieties and the tension of the past few hours. Tired from the stress of the day, they went through their nighttime routine.

Taking turns holding Hisano while they changed out of their expensive clothing, Kasane sat down on their futon to feed their daughter. Nagare laid right beside his family, fascinated at watching Hisano's every move.

Nagare _cherished_ these quiet moments.

_**TBC**_


	4. Changing Roles

**Chapter: Changing Roles...**

Nagare's world stopped cold when his father announced. "Nagare, will take my place as master after my passing."

A bone chilling shiver went up Nagare's spine. He dug his fingers into the side of his tea cup. The pressure whitened his knuckles and his fingertips from the strain. Face impassive and stony, he hid his distraught feelings from his father and Iwao. Those two belittled him any chance he stepped out of line and he desired no scathing words in this meeting.

He _didn't_ want to become master. He managed a stable life with his wife and daughter. Their overall importance relegated into a minor branch of the main line. The _second_ son of the master. A second thought to the legacy of Iwao, the eldest son, _future master_ of the Kurosaki family.

Yet, their father made sure to _doom_ them all with his decision.

Iwao slammed his hands on the table which almost caused his cup to fall onto the tatami mats. "_Father_! I am your eldest son! I should be the one to inherit the title!"

Kai snapped. "_Control_ yourself, Iwao. You are _not _a _child_."

"But, father!"

Nagare slurped his tea to hide his face. Having yet said a word, he watched as his father and Iwao entered into a _shouting_ match. It was _absurd _to witness. Had he attempted such a spectacle, his minute standing would crumble into _nothing_. He learned early in life to become observant and brush aside their _hurtful_ words. He needed to respect his elders. Even if they tore at his self esteem, he had to respect them.

Informing his mother of his concerns brought him disappointment and dejection. His mother ignored her sons for _her_ pleasures in life. Previous attempts at telling her in the past did nothing. She brushed them aside and resumed her activity for the day.

"Bring forth an heir, Nagare." Kai demanded. "That daughter of yours will _not_ do."

Iwao muttered under his breath. "That's for certain."

Kai wasted no time n glaring at Iwao. "At least, _one_ of my sons followed my orders. Nagare married young and has a _child_. His wife is fertile enough for _another_ child." Snapping a quick glance to Nagare, he ordered. "Once your wife is cleared, try for an _heir,_ Nagare."

Nagare breathed through his nose to control his anger.

There was no way he was enforcing his father's _selfish_ orders.

After three months, Kasane recovered in vitality and health. She went through her daily routine with their daughter in her arms or in a portable pram. She made sure to show off their daughter to _anyone_ she encountered. Of course, she kept strangers from touching or holding Hisano to a minimum.

She wanted nothing more than to cherish their daughter first. Popping out children in succession wasn't something she wanted to do. In fact, they might risk making her unable to conceive the desirable heir from forcing _multiple_ pregnancies. He agreed with Kasane's view point. After all, their daughter needed ample protection from those who wished her harm. He knew full well that many of his family saw Hisano as a _hinderance._ Even more so, they saw her as a _mar_ in the main family tree.

His father saw nothing wrong with demanding another child because his wife did _her duty._ She birthed an heir and a spare. Nagare always found the large gap in their ages as _odd._ He was certain the family urged them to bring forth a spare. Just in case anything happened to Iwao or Iwao became _unfit._ This solidified her status, making it possible for her to abandon her marriage and family.

To the surprise of no one, she distanced herself in raising her own sons, leaving them to _nannies. _As a result, he thought his own nanny was his mother until she corrected him. The woman kept his slip up a secret from the Kurosaki family due to her affection for him.

With Kasane as his wife, Nagare knew their children wouldn't call any nanny their mother.


	5. A Passing Sickness

**Chapter: A passing sickness...**

When Hisano grew old enough to waddle around the manor, Kasane brought up the possibility of another child. Nagare thanked his lucky stars that he didn't bring up the subject to his wife. Despite his father's _scathing_ demands, Nagare respected Kasane's decision in waiting.

They began trying after Hisano went to sleep in the adjoining room. Keeping silent as possible, they lost themselves into their passions. There was no rush in finishing. In fact, Kasane extended their time through her own form of teasing. Nagare didn't complain. He enjoyed every second of it.

Each time they had sex, they hoped for a baby. Kasane changed her diet and stopped any forms of alcohol. Anything to help her conceive. To lessen the stress of having to produce a baby, Kasane and Nagare tried to go on the path they chose for Hisano. They left everything up to fate and tried not to think of having a child. Although, the wave of excitement for another child made them giddy.

Master Kurosaki's commands didn't push them to hurry. Nagare buffered his father's worst words over their slowness to not stress out his wife. It was incredible to Nagare that his father insisted on _more _children. Iwao produced no children in his marriage. He should be at the receiving end of the harsh words not them.

Nagare and Kasane's plans went to a halt.

A wave of _illness_ swept through Kurosaki manor.

Out of the both of them, Kasane was affected. Meaning, Nagare ended up with a majority of Hisano's childcare until she got better. He didn't go into a panic. Kasane guided him through different aspects of caring for Hisano to where he did them without issue. He changed her diapers and cleaned her vomit. Nothing grossed him out anymore.

Their child was surprisingly mild mannered and didn't kick up a fuss. She babbled mom, dad, and other words that made no sense. Once she began to walk, Nagare closed the doors to keep her inside the rooms. If they took their eyes off of her, she would somehow make it down the hall in no time.

One thing that concerned Nagare was Hisano's tendency to stare at the distance. She went still and didn't respond whenever they called her name. When Kasane nudged her or picked her up, Hisano turned to them with a huge smile on her face. Kasane assumed she was a child who daydreamed during odd moments. She assured him that all children presented odd quirks. Kasane claimed she shared a secret language with her twin sister. Kids were just odd.

Her comments didn't stop Nagare from worrying about Hisano. Instead of being understanding, Kasane teased him about being a worry wart. Nagare wore the label with _pride._ His upbringing left him with a hypervigilance to protect what he loved. He didn't want his family to nitpick his wife or his child for _any_ mistakes.

When Kasane rose to the peak of her illness, Nagare got up for another day of taking Hisano. After Nagare got ready for the day, he went into the nursery and noticed Hisano was still asleep. Careful in making limited noise, he grabbed a flower patterned kimono from her dresser. Crouching down on the floor, he changed Hisano into a kimono. She woke up during the process and pouted at him for waking her up.

Leaning down, he kissed her nose. "I'm sorry, Hicchan. But, you can't walk around in your pajamas." Hisano touched his face with her hands. "Trust me, everyone will talk about the unseemly sight. Your family is too judgmental." As Hisano got up on her feet, Nagare kissed her cheek. "Now, I'll leave you here for a moment so I can say goodbye to your mother."

Hisano babbled. "Mama!"

Nagare smiled. "That's right. More daddy and daughter time today. Mama has to rest again." He got up on his feet and wagged his finger. "Behave."

Hisano toddled over to her toys with a giggle.

Nagare shook his head before he opened the door and entered their bedroom. Looking down at the futon, Kasane was slurping water as she used her arm to lift herself up from the futon. When she finished, Kasane placed the cup onto the floor before she laid down.

"Beloved." Kasane croaked out as Nagare crouched down beside their futon.

"It's time for us to leave for the day. You worry about getting better, my love." Nagare smoothed over Kasane's bangs away from her sweaty forehead. "If you are not well enough tomorrow morning, I will continue on caring for Hisano. Although, she will stay with Hanami-san during my busier work hours."

Kasane chuckled. "I understand. You have to work in the family businesses. You're taking care of her during the free time. That's good enough for me. Besides, a few hours with the Kurosaki nanny won't be _too_ bad."

Nagare snorted. "Mother will be pleased to know we are using the nanny services. Every time she sees me, she wants me to convince you to free your valuable time and leave child rearing to someone else. She's been paying her this whole time in case we changed our minds."

"She has the funds to afford such a thing." Kasane said. "Her gesture is appreciated, but she assumed I would hand over our child from the start. She paid that woman to do nothing."

"Now that you are using the nanny, mother will attempt to drag you to family tea parties when you get better."

"Don't jinx me." Kasane huffed out. "She has Risako to accompany her to her whims."

"As it should be." Nagare straightened himself up and rubbed his legs. "One of the servants will bring you a teapot with honey and lemon on the side with your breakfast. I have to warn you, they will probably add herbs to the tea blend for faster recovery time."

"Thank you." Kasane covered her mouth when she coughed. "I'll try not to gag when I drink it."

Nagare chuckled. "They'll think the sickness made you vomit. You're clear to vomit if you want to."

Kasane pouted. "But, it feels gross."


	6. Tea

**Chapter: Tea..**

Risako coughed into her kimono sleeve in disgust. She assumed living away from the main manor would keep her from falling ill, but somehow she caught the current sickness from a family member. She wouldn't put it past Iwao to carry the sickness and infect her on purpose. They barely tolerated one another to fake happiness in front of the servants. It mattered to act respectful in front of the Kurosaki family.

Her once prestigious status lessened when Master Kai announced Nagare as the next master. To the outside world, she was the future Lady Kurosaki, but inside the manor, she became _second. _Taking advantage of her limited time of elevation, she made sure to use her power to urge her whims at a faster rate.

In contrast, Iwao broke furniture for an hour when he returned home. She ignored the noise as her servants stood nervously in the background. Iwao's tantrums were none of her concern. As long as he didn't lay a hand on her, she didn't care.

Sitting up on her single bed futon, she swallowed her over honeyed tea to soothe her throat. She finished it and set it down on the coaster. Grabbing the bell, she swung it around to gain a servants attention. Seconds later, a new servant rushed inside.

Risako motioned to the tea pot. "Serve me tea."

The girl nodded her head and knelt beside Risako's bed. Keeping a good distance, she grabbed the teapot and poured into the cup. "More honey, Risako-sama?"

"Yes." Risako kept a sharp eye on the servant's movements as she added spoonful's of honey. After extensive training, this new girl followed her word to the letter. Iwao's usual servants messed up her specifications and it never failed to anger her.

She trusted _none_ of Iwao's kept servants. They informed Iwao of everything she did inside of their home. Whenever she attempted to change an aspect of the home, it needed to go through _Iwao's_ scrutiny. As the head of their home, it was his right, but Risako despised having to ask him for _anything_.

Furthermore, she overheard these servants gossip about her lack of _child bearing_. It didn't stop with these people. Any older Kurosaki family member stopped her to voice their _concerns._ Her usual scathing words didn't work with these people so she hid her annoyance with a well painted smile.

As the servant mixed her tea, Risako realized that this girl wasn't swayed to the Kurosaki family yet. She was new and pliable. Easy to discard if she attempted to reveal her secrets.

"Girl."

"Yes, Risako-sama?"

Risako pointed to the box on her vanity. "Open that box and remove the bag from the inside. I need you to do something for me."

The girl nodded her head and hurried to her vanity. She opened the box to reveal a velvet bag. Grabbing the bag, she shut the box and turned to Risako.

"Slip this herb blend into Kasane-san's tea." Risako feigned a tender smile. "My mother-in-law told me that she's taking this sickness harder than anyone of us. As a fellow wife, I want to help her recover her strength soon."

Risako hid her glee when the servant believed her lies. "Of course, Risako-sama. Shall I inform the kitchen staff-"

_"No!"_ Risako snapped. "Figure out which tea sets are for Kasane-san and keep suppling it in her tea. I will pay you handsomely if you manage to keep this from the other servants."

The servant appeared to hesitate. "Ah... but Kurosaki manors servants are always around the kitchen area. How will I-"

"Not my issue! If you want the extra money, you will make sure you are _not_ seen!" Risako harrumphed before she waved away the servant. "Now, if you are caught, don't you dare reveal myself as the supplier. Now, _scat!_ I need my rest." Risako watched as the servant left, but not before bowing to her.

Laying back on her futon, Risako let out a frustrated groan. Her bones ached as her mind swirled from the sudden movement. She would rest easy with the knowledge that Kurosaki Kasane wouldn't be able to carry another child to term.


	7. Daddy and daughter time

**Chapter: Daddy and daughter time...**

Nagare ignored the whispers from family members as he walked down the halls with Hisano strapped to his chest. Hisano waved her hands at any new or familiar face without losing her smile. She never failed to smile at someone. To his approval, many of the staff smiled back at Hisano or family members cooed at her charismatic presence.

In Nagare's opinion,_ h__er_ happiness was Nagare's happiness.

Nagare carried Hisano's items in a baby bag. Days before, he listened and watched Kasane when she arranged the bag for the day. He didn't want to bother her over an item he forgot or misplaced during the day. Kasane was sick. She didn't need to be bothered when she needed copious amounts of sleep. He was more than capable to remember the contents of Hisano's baby bag.

When he entered his office, a servant brought in a super charged coffee, his breakfast, and a small portion of room temperature soup for Hisano. A different servant positioned Hisano's chair to free his arms to eat his meal. Nagare managed to use his left hand to feed Hisano her soup while he used his right to drink his coffee and eat his breakfast.

Somehow, he managed to keep the soup from spilling onto his and Hisano's clothing.

This was a good sign for the day.

Once they finished their food, Nagare called a servant to bring in Hisano's wooden play pen. The servant arrived promptly and placed it in the corner of the office. Hisano was set down inside with her toys scattered around the play pen. She was entertained as Nagare reviewed his work for the day.

After some time, Nagare checked the time and let out a sigh.

He needed to take Hisano to the nanny.

Packing Hisano's belongings, Nagare left his office to meet up with the nanny. Hisano began to pout in his arms. When she tried making her smile, she gave him an unamused stare. It was almost as if she knew he was leaving her with the nanny again.

Hisano cried the moment he handed her to the nanny. Nagare felt _terrible _every single time. He held back the urge the snatch her back as the nanny reassured him Hisano would be alright. He needed to fast walk and tune out her frantic babbling for him to make it back to his office.

He spent the rest of the day handling different aspects of the family businesses.

Hisano returned into his arms before dinnertime. Her nanny smiled as Hisano yanked her lopsided bun with a grimace on her little face. Nagare bit back a laugh as he accepted his beloved girl into his arms. The nanny excused herself, almost rushing out the door while fixing up her hairstyle.

Maybe, they spent _too much_ time with Hisano. These last few days showed how Hisano despised being away from her parents. Kasane didn't mind Hisano's lack of comfort with the nanny. It meant that Hisano bonded with them enough not to forget about them during their brief times apart.

Nagare set Hisano down inside of her playpen while he returned to his paperwork. He paused during certain intervals to talk to his daughter about whatever came to mind. Baby talk wasn't something he was willing to do. She needed to hear coherent sentences in order to encourage her to repeat those words on her own time. Kasane waited for the day when Hisano said her first work. Nagare hoped Hisano said this word when he was around.

As he finished his paperwork, he noticed Hisano looking toward the open door. "Now, what are you looking at, sweetheart?"

Hisano giggled before wiggling her body. Her little hands waved toward the hallway.

Nagare turned his body to face Hisano. "Hicchan?" He strained his ear to hear footsteps or breathing. Nothing. Getting up on his feet, he walked around his daughter and looked out the door. "Hello?" There was no one outside the hallway. "Strange." He shuffled the door closed.

Hisano began whining with a pout on her face.

Nagare furrowed his brows. Peering back at the door, he opened it a bit and looked back at Hisano. Hisano began smiling and yelled. "Yato!"

Nagare gripped the sliding door tight. He didn't know _anyone _with this moniker. Kasane kept Hisano in the line of sight and he tended to check up on her when she stayed with the nanny. Then again, Hisano tended to say words without reason.

Maybe, he worried too much.

Licking his chapped lips, he feigned that he didn't hear Hisano utter this word. He picked up Hisano, returned to his desk, and placed her on his lap. Hisano huffed out loud before cuddling against his side. It didn't take long for her to doze off in his arms.

Nagare continued on reading his documents while keeping an ear out for any strange noises. Time passed before Nagare placed his full attention onto his work.

He forgot all about the incident.


	8. Surprise Appearance

**Chapter: Surprise Appearance...**

Nagare sat in his father's bedroom with a piping hot cup of sancha tea.

Across from him, his father looked through the paperwork and commented on his faults. Nagare managed to explain his side of the business ventures before the topic changed to his lack of an heir. Kai wasted no time in criticizing him on wasting his time accommodating his wife's _sensitivities._ Stabilizing the Kurosaki family mattered more than his wife's choices.

Nagare swiftly changed the subject to an important aspect of their family business. He heard more than enough of this topic whenever he ended up in the same room as his father. Better yet, family members _encouraged_ him to bring an _heir_ before it was too late. Nagare didn't understand the rush. Iwao wasn't in a hurry to create a child. He didn't see or hear anyone badgering the man to create more children for the main line.

Surprisingly, his mother didn't bring up the topic of children. Their interactions were cordial enough to where they didn't argue over past memories. Nagare didn't blame her. She was a product of her upbringing and the atmosphere of the family. At least, she found his child a delight and _not_ a hinderance.

A vast difference from his father.

Hisano seemed to feel the hostility and _never_ wanted to stay near his father. She whimpered or motioned toward another direction. Kasane tended to excuse herself with their daughter and escape the room for a while. Nagare wistfully stared at their retreat while he remained stuck due to obligation.

Nagare peered beyond his father and his eyes widened at the sight of a large beast poking its head out of the secret door. Pausing in his speech, Nagare made it seem like he collected his thoughts before he resumed speaking. He _shivered_ at the sight of the beast looming behind his father. His instincts told him to run out of the room, but he didn't want to make a spectacle of himself.

Breathing through his nose, Nagare coughed into his hand and resumed speaking.

From his peripheral vision, he saw the beast grow confident in sneaking out of the walls. His father stiffened in place, face _paling_ from the close proximity. Nagare never saw his father other than firm and strong. To see the man almost _wilt_ in the presence of this entity was interesting.

The one entity that bought this level of fear was the one from their family legend.

_The Yatonokami._

Nagare made a show in serving his father another cup of tea. Kai didn't touch the cup. He stared on ahead and didn't give a begrudged thank you. It was almost as if Nagare wasn't even in his sights. A normal occurrence when Iwao was in the room, but not when it came to the family business. His father never failed to criticize the manner he handled his share of the businesses.

Nagare was unnerved at his father's silence and wanted to end this meeting. This was more of a formality before he went along with the contract signings.

"In your opinion," Nagare poured himself another cup of tea. "Shall I go through with this merger? _Father?"_

Kai broke from his thoughts. "Go ahead."

Nagare finished his cup of tea without preamble. He got up from his feet, dismissed himself, and forced himself not to run out of the room. Closing the door, he almost fast walked down the hall as a scream echoed through the hallway.

Nagare's stomach _dropped._

The master of their family carried the _burden_ of the curse. This meant that he was going to go through this torture when his father died. This was his future. The mastership was nothing more than a _sacrifice._

Nagare ran into the nearest bathroom and vomited into the toilet.


	9. Infertile pt 1

_A/N: In my research, infertility research was in its infancy before the 1980s and a breakthrough happened in the late 1980s. There isn't much detail to determine the infertility of a woman or a man, so I ended up not detailing the testing portion. I add this because Hisoka was born in October 1980. Meaning, Kasane's infertility was based on tests with no real solution. _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

**Chapter: Infertile pt. 1**

Months later, Kasane became worried about her health. Ever since she recovered from her _extended_ sickness, she didn't feel the symptoms of pregnancy. She tried not thinking about getting pregnant to reduce the stress. Yet, her thoughts wandered back to producing a child while she handled her daughter. With Hisano. she found out through a combination of hating her favorite food and the lack of a menstrual cycle. There was nausea, but this lasted a short amount of time. According to different family members, she lucked out on her _easy_ pregnancy.

As a precaution, she drank no alcohol or strong medicines. It was easy for her to cut them out of her life. She was a social drinker and she preferred tea whenever she got sick. Her alcohol tolerance was low. Medicine made her drowsy. She enjoyed having control of herself. Besides, she didn't want to have unknowingly affected her child through her lack of forethought.

During one night of overthinking, Kasane expressed her worries to Nagare. Nagare fetched a pot of tea while Kasane rocked Hisano to sleep. When they settled around their low rise table, Kasane unleashed her concern about not falling pregnant. Nagare listened to her every word while prompting more information out her. In the end, Nagare suggested on seeing a specialist.

Kasane didn't waste time in agreeing.

After setting up a free day, Nagare settled the appointment in a specialized clinic in Tokyo. Their province didn't have a hospital that specialized in fertility issues and Doctor Kanno referred them to a colleague from medical school. The man specialized in gynecology and knew how to help struggling couples.

Leaving Hisano with the nanny, they left on a taxi for the big city.

When they met the doctor, Tachibana Jun, Nagare handed the man an NDA and expected an offended reaction. Doctor Tachibana shrugged his shoulders and began reading everything in detail. Apparently, plenty of prominent rich families wanted the _extra push_ to conceive. Every single one handed the doctor a similar contract for complete anonymity.

It was nothing new.

Afterwards, they went into a deep conversation over their family history and their personal lives. Kasane spoke about her previous pregnancy while Nagare added on the sickness that affected his family months back. Doctor Tachibana wrote everything on his clipboard and interjected to ask more questions.

They wasted no time in going through different tests. Some more invasive than others. Kasane and Nagare went through everything with their head held high. They wanted the reassurance that nothing disturbed their ability to have another child. The constant harassment over another child would stop when Kasane announced her pregnancy to the family.

They returned on a different day to hear the results of their testing.

Kasane was optimistic which helped calm Nagare's nerves. It wouldn't help their concerns if they kept thinking of the worst case scenario. Besides, they liked having these day trips away from the manor. On the next one, they would take their daughter to explore the city and take photos of their outings.

After some polite conversation, Doctor Tachibana relayed the news. "I'm sorry to inform you, but, Kasane-san has a low possibility of having anymore children."

"No. _No_." Kasane cried into her hands.

Nagare's immediate reaction went to comforting his wife. Holding her in his arms, he caressed her sides and concealed his own grief at the news. His daydreams of a brood of their children disappeared before his eyes. Of course, they could always adopt, but his traditionalist family would never let them go through with it.

The doctor kept his voice leveled when he continued. "We triple checked the tests and she cannot carry to term."

Nagare snapped. "How is that possible? Kasane birthed our daughter last year! Our personal doctor said she was healthy. We came here for reassurance!"

Tachibana breathed through his nose to control his emotions. He hated giving this news to couples. Especially young and healthy couples. "There are occasions where the body rejects prospective babies. Has Kurosaki-san experienced any difficulties with her menstrual cycle or when she was pregnant with your daughter?"

Kasane gathered herself enough to answer for herself. "N-No. They are regular with the usual discomfort. My pregnancy was _perfect_. No extended morning sickness and I kept myself at the peak of health."

Tachibana scratched his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "We can go through the tests one more time if you wish."

Kasane let out a shaky breath. "T-There's no point. I'm _ruined_."

Nagare rubbed her back and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Don't say that."

Tachibana felt pity for her plight, but became unnerved at the terror in her voice. He treated more than enough old blue blood families and accommodated their obsession with continuing their bloodline. Many of these old families dropped NDA's on his desk before he provided the tests. The Kurosaki were no different. Kurosaki Nagare brought an NDA with no loopholes for him to exploit.

Not that he wanted to expose any of these families.

His silence kept these rich patients coming to his office every single year. The gifts he received in the holidays somewhat dulled the annoyance of their demands. In a way, he understood their plight. The mere thought of infertility was a _death sentence_ to the wife of a rich family.


	10. Infertile pt 2

**Chapter: Infertile pt. 2**

Upon returning home, Kasane and Nagare gathered their daughter before going into their room. As politeness dictated, they greeted Master Kai and Lady Yukina on their rarely shared afternoon tea session. Kai dismissed them with a wave, Yukina's harsh eyes softened at the sight of her granddaughter.

Once Nagare put Hisano to bed, he returned to a frantic Kasane. She wandered back and forth in their room. Her hands twisting her sleeves with obvious devastation on her face.

"Nagare, they will annul our marriage. Our daughter will become another woman's child and I'll be cast aside." Kasane insisted. "The family wants an heir and they won't stop until they get it. I can't hide the fact I'm infertile from Master Kurosaki. He will question us as to why I _haven't_ gotten pregnant again."

Nagare cupped her face with his hands. "Kasane, we will figure something out. Had I not become the heir, we wouldn't of had to worry about such demands. I'm so sorry."

Kasane shook her head and placed her hands on top of his. "No, Nagare, you have nothing to apologize for. Your father made the decision and created _another_ strain in between members of the main line. Everyone, myself included, expected _Iwao_ to take the mastership."

Nagare kissed her softly before he let out a shaky sigh. "It will be a hard road from here on out. Without a child, we will be accosted until we bring one home."

Kasane looked down at the floor with trembling lips. She tried to stay positive to encourage relaxation in her body. That was how Hisano came to grow inside of her womb. Yet, her worst fears became a reality. She couldn't carry another child to term. To even attempt a pregnancy would end in disaster. She didn't want to attempt to go through with a pregnancy if it meant burying a child because of her body.

Rui's image popped into her head.

Her identical twin sister.

Kasane's eyes widened. "Rui."

"Pardon?"

Kasane looked into Nagare's eyes and clamped her hands onto his shoulders. "Rui could carry our child. She is my twin, no one can dispute her as myself when you present her at the family parties. No one will notice any difference."

Wincing at the thought of Rui, Nagare tried to word his explanation without insulting the woman. He didn't want to fight with Kasane because he said the wrong word about her twin. "Kasane, Rui's nature is _vastly_ different from yours. She will not be able to embody your spirit. When she attended Hisano's naming and presentation, the guests commented on her cold mannerisms and lack of _approachability."_

Kasane averted her eyes. "No, no, you're right. She's... less inclined for conversation and socializing. I somewhat manage to be passable. She can act well enough, but she doesn't know the family members. Maybe, I can show off a fake stomach while Rui goes through the pregnancy." She gripped her sleeves and bit her lower lip. "It seems ridiculous to attempt. Not when she has to stay in town to have our doctor look over her progress."

Nagare nodded his consent. "If she says yes, we will go through with it."

Kasane blinked back another onset of tears. "How are we hiding this from my family? My father will want answers as to why Rui has to stay here in Kurosaki manor. I can't make up a believable excuse. How are we going to hide it from _your family?"_

Nagare dug his fingers into his palm as he sighed. "We have to tell my father."

_"Nagare!"_

"Listen to me. He will be able to find staff who can care for Rui on these grounds. I don't have the confidence of my own power. Father is _still_ Master Kurosaki. He can and will silence _anyone_ who attempts to breach his secrets. Trust me, the last person who tried to mar his image became a pariah in a matter of _days."_

Kasane hated to admit it, but she was terrified of facing Master Kurosaki. Having stood in silence to Nagare being verbally accosted with such ruthlessness, she knew the man would blame _Nagare_ for her issues. "Nagare, he will hold this over us for _years."_

Nagare unclenched his hands and cupped her face. "Kasane...father's days are _numbered."_

Kasane looked at Nagare in confusion.

Nagare leaned close enough for their noses to touch. "You will find out soon enough, but..." He looked into her eyes. "My family is _cursed."_

Kasanae processed Nagare's words before she uttered out. "What?"

Nagare breathed through his nose. "The master of the family contains the curse of the Kurosaki family. The family members are not barred from bad luck, but the master holds the most strain. Why do you think father is constantly covered in bandages? He's hiding the evidence of the ritual. That will be my fate once father passes on."

Kasane held back the urge to slap Nagare for keeping such a secret from her. After their first meeting, Nagare promised loyalty _and_ honesty. A kind gesture to reassure a nervous fiancé, but Nagare _kept_ his word. His eyes never strayed onto another woman or even showed signs of falling out of love with her. To find out that he kept such a deep, dark secret, _infuriated_ her.

In a way she understood, most families would have _never_ sent their daughters to suffer under a curse. At least, her father took her feelings into consideration when it came to agreeing to a marriage. On the other hand, her mother _insisted_ on agreeing to marrying into such a _great_ family. After meeting Nagare, Kasane agreed without issue.

If she knew before she birthed her daughter, she would have taken extra precautions to protect her life.

Their daughter was an innocent in this family drama.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She hissed in fury. "I would have elevated my vigilance in keeping our daughter safe! I knew my instincts _screamed_ danger at me, but I didn't know it was this bad."

Nagare hung his head. "I'm sorry. My family never tells married in family members of the reality of this family. You know of the legend of the original Kurosaki. It's told as a fable for a reason. Outsiders of this town wouldn't be able to understand-"

"Then, make me understand." Kasane placed her hands on top of Nagare's hands. "I want to make sure we are all safe. We have Hisano to think about."

"This will take most of our night."

Kasane insisted. "We _have_ time."


	11. A Twin sister's request

**Chapter: A twin sister's request...**

After gathering her courage, Kasane called her twin sister.

Scared of the possibility of someone overhearing her call, she played up having a girls day. She overheard her tone showcasing her inner nervousness which made her wince. Disguising her intent, she added in that Rui needed to spend time with her niece and take time off of her bachelor's degree. Rui managed to delay her omiai meeting due to Kasane's _successful_ marriage.

Rui agreed without issue.

Although, she voiced her lack of spending money for the taxi. Rui spent her budget for the month and couldn't afford the long taxi ride. Kasane reassured her of paying the cost of the ride. After all, Nagare handed her a stack of money if Rui wasn't able to afford the trip.

Rui set their girls day on a Friday morning. Perfect for the twins to extend their stay for a weekend or to leave the manor for a walk on the town without issue. Kasane told Nagare about their plans for the day while she fussed about keeping their wing of the manor looking clean. The servants didn't dare interrupt Kasane who glared at them when they interjected to take the towel from her hands. She was nervous and needed a replacement.

When the day arrived, Kasane and Nagare met Rui at the front gate. Kasane and Nagare wore casual clothing while Hisano wore a beautiful flowy dress that didn't restrict her when she wandered around. Rui kissed Kasane and Hisano's cheeks while giving Nagare a nod. A servant appeared from inside of the manor and asked Rui for her bag. Rui handed a small suitcase of clothing to a servant who carried it inside for her.

Nagare greeted Rui before he dismissed himself. Kissing Hisano and Kasane, he rushed back inside of the manor. After all, Kasane wanted to ask Rui her request without his presence _souring_ everything. Rui didn't approve of him and never failed to showcase her opinion of him. Best to leave Kasane to handle the talking.

After sharing pleasantries, Rui followed Kasane inside of the manor. Rui hid her discomfort over the atmosphere she felt when she walked through the halls. Despite the beauty of the _national treasure,_ Rui felt something bad _lurking_ around. Even during Kasane's wedding day, she kept to her parents side and didn't wander off. The Kurosaki family looked weary, but excited over the nuptials.

She didn't understand how her sister didn't _feel_ the _darkness._ Unless, she got accustomed to it after getting over her homesickness. They shared multiple calls in where Kasane needed to decompress after a long day dealing with the family. Kasane reassured her that Nagare wasn't to blame, but this didn't stop Rui from judging the man.

Somehow during the short tour to Kasane and Nagare's wing of the manor, Rui realized that Hisano was missing from Kasane's arms. Lost in her thoughts, she missed the exchange between Kasane and someone else. When she tried to ask, Kasane reassured her that a nanny took Hisano for a short time.

The obvious distress on Kasane's face made Rui's instincts go up.

She hid her curiosity as Kasane went inside of a random room which was revealed to be an entertainment area. Kasane informed her about a servant bringing them tea and snacks. Rui nodded her head while keeping her face empty.

Once the snacks arrived, Rui sipped her unsweetened tea as Kasane added a spoonful of honey into her cup.

Rui broke the fragile calm atmosphere. "Why am I here?"

Kasane looked down at her cup of tea.

"Not that I mind coming to visit you." Rui quickly reassured Kasane before her sister was offended. "It's just...you tend to plan a visit to the city. The last time I was in your home, we were here for Hicchan's presentation."

Kasane gulped. "I...needed to ask you something. Something important that I wanted to tell you in person."

"Sure, go ahead."

Setting her tea cup onto her coaster, Kasane bowed low to the floor. Her forehead almost touched the tatami floor. "Please, carry our child." A sudden cough and a dull thud reached Kasane's ears. "Rui, please help us."

"Nee-san." Rui ignored the wetness on her lap as she stammered out. "What do you mean? C-Carry your-"

Kasane lifted up her head with wetness in her eyes. "I cannot have another child, Rui. I-I-"

Rui shuffled over to Kasane and lifted her up from the ground. In doing so, she embraced her in a tight embrace. Almost back breaking in her grip to ground her twin.

"Kasane...this is _suspicious_." Rui muttered into her ear. "Father tested us for our fertility _before_ sending our marriage prospects. It is possible for us to be able to carry _multiple_ children. There is no way you lost your womb after _one_ child."

Kasane blinked back tears. "You think so?"

Rui clung onto Kasane with a determined nod. "Yes. I knew it was stupid for either one of us to marry into this family. You would have done well to marry into any other family than this one. Father should have married us off and left _another_ woman to handle this stress."

Burrowing her face into Rui's shoulder, Kasane inhaled her light perfume. "Rui...I _love_ my husband. I wouldn't do all of this if I didn't love him."

"I know. You've always been selfless and loving to anyone you care for." Rui glared at the wall in front of her. "Yet, his family almost ruined your chances in keeping your place."

"We don't know that-"

"_Kasane_."

Kasane held onto her even tighter. Taking in a shaky breath, she released it along with her concerns. "Rui, I'm _scared_. I'm scared for myself and Hisano. Nagare tries his best, but his influence is minor in comparison to his elder brother. His new status has done nothing more than put strain onto the both of us. They are demanding a _son_ from us."

Rui curled her finger around one of Kasane's loose curls. "At least, his new title will make it so you're taken cared of better by the family. Hisano is already written into the family registry and her health is _well documented._" She gulped before she informed her sister. "I will do it. I'll carry your child. I won't take your marital bed to do this though."

Kasane let out a sob. "It doesn't matter. I-I think we can figure something out. Thank you, Rui. _Thank you._"


	12. A deal with the devil

**Chapter: A deal with the devil...**

Once Kai knew of Kasane's infertility, he slammed his serving cup of sake onto the wall.

Nagare shielded Kasane with his arm, almost hiding her from his father's cold gaze. He stood upright, meeting his father's line of sight _without_ flinching. Kasane had yet to look into his father's eyes when he became furious. Best to not subject her to such a sight.

"How... is she unable to have _anymore_ children?" Kai snapped. "She birthed that _useless_ child last year!"

Nagare answered. "The wave of sickness from the last season affected her more than we expected. Kasane recovered her vitality, but the doctor told us that she is unable to have another child."

Kai's fury lessened at the mention of their latest _health scare._ Many of their minor and main branch members died from this _illness._ The clamor in keeping healthy swept throughout family members. The kitchen staff made homemade snacks to keep family members from buying from stores. It didn't help much. Multiple family members died and were interned in the family mausoleum.

The beast continued on _infecting_ their family.

Kai's stomach churned from the thought.

The fresh injuries underneath his bandages _ached_ and seared _hot._ Anytime he thought of the beast, it sent him painful reminders of his presence in his body and their bloodline. Nothing he tried got rid of the beast. It _laughed_ at him for going to priests and charlatans. Throughout his adult life, he tried numerous methods to get rid of the Yatonokami. At his old age, he gave up in his attempts to break the curse.

Looking at his youngest son, he _somewhat_ pitied his fate. He was born out of necessity. A placeholder for the curse while Iwao ruled the family. The new heir would become the new sacrifice for their family.

At least, he hoped this happened before he died. They needed a _male heir_ to carry out their family. A daughter was useless in their family.

"Kasane's twin, Rui, agreed to carry our child." Nagare felt Kasane's nails dig into his arm. "Kasane and Rui are _identical_ twins. Any child from the union will carry on the Kurosaki features and appear similar to our daughter. She may birth a son for the family."

Kasane bit her tongue as to not dispute Nagare's claims. The chances pf a son were fifty-fifty. For all they knew, Rui would birth _another_ daughter. She didn't want to beg her sister to try _again_ for a son. Her sister deserved better than to become a baby making machine. This chance wouldn't happen again.

Their parents would question their reasons in bringing an unmarried woman into their home. Even if she claimed she wanted Rui to experience caring for children, Rui needed to go back home for her own omiai. Kasane predicted the son of a family friend who graduated top of his class from a private university as her

"Granted. The woman will live in the outskirts of the manor. I will claim an excuse for the Inoue family and send my personal staff to care for her. Pray to the gods that she bears you a son." He turned away, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

Nagare didn't waste another second before he guided Kasane out of the office.


End file.
